The biomedical engineering Ph.D. program does not begin the formal research leading to the degree until the second year of study. The first year is heavily invested in coursework. I have not committed firmly to a research project, other than to say it will involve dental implants. I am now investigating the potential for research in the area of calcium phosphate coatings with titanium root form implants, particularly in the area of crystallinity state, solubility, and adherence. I anticipate my research sponsor will be Dr. Linda Lucas, Associate Professor of Biomedical Engineering.